Sweet summer
by PrinceAnne
Summary: Cielois is er... doing stuff, my summaries are the worst, gomen.
1. Chapter 1

**Do I attract you?  
Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?  
Am I too dirty, am I too flirty?  
Do I like what you like? [**MIKA – Grace Kelly**]**

Pale skin wrapped around young bones, forming arms which were holding a pillow tightly, pressing it against a pale body, rather skinny as well. Short, blonde wisps curled across a sweet and young face, slightly rosy cheeks covered by those wisps. Soft rays of sunlight brushing on the white blankets from behind the window, right through the curtains. The soft twittering of birds filled the bedroom. The blonde boy rolled over, still holding the pillow. He rubbed his eyes, then sat up slowly and stretched while yawning softly. He had woken up rather early, usually his butler would wake him up but this time he did not. Carefully he got out of bed, faltering because of sleepiness, slowly made his way to his closet and pulled out some comfortable clothing. He probably did not have any important appointments.

Soft groans leaving light pink lips as the blue-haired earl got woken up by his butler. He removed his dark wisps from his eyes so the other man could put on his eye patch. After he had gotten dressed, he went downstairs. He wasn't too busy that day, so he decided he would go out for a little walk through the city later. While eating his breakfast he wondered what could possibly happen there. Quite a lot, he knew, it would be slightly dangerous as well, but he couldn't care less. He didn't want to bring his butler, just for once. That demon would come anyway if he needed him, no matter how far away he was.  
"Sebastian, I'm going out this afternoon," Ciel spoke. "And you're staying in the manor," he added, not paying any attention to the man's reaction at all. "Just bring me there, then leave."

Alois was right indeed. He didn't have anything to do but some paperwork, which he would finish later. It wasn't important and he didn't like it, so it could wait. His butler had been quite surprised when noticing his master had woken up earlier, had been wondering whether he had had a nightmare, which he had not. The blonde slowly ate his breakfast, drank his tea and leaned back in his chair.  
"Claude, as it seems like I don't have anything to do, I'm going to shop," he stated. The butler simply nodded. "I shall guide you there," he spoke on which the young earl shook his head. "I'm going on my own today. I'm a big boy, you know," he said, frowning slightly as he stood up. "Just be there when I'm in need of any help, Claude."

Both of the earls got brought to town with a carriage, both in a different one but ending up stopping at the same stop.  
"Phantomhive."  
"Alois."  
They looked at each other for a moment, both their facial expressions blank until the blonde earl started to smirk. "Did you come to shop as well? We should go together," he chimed and took Ciel's arm.  
"Alois, let me go!"  
"Not a chance, we're going to buy stuff!"  
Alois pulled Ciel along into some random shop, giggling when putting silly things and girl clothes on him.  
"Are you done yet?! I did not come here to amuse you, I want to amuse myself!"  
"Well, so do I and I am quite amused now," he spoke, smiling ever since they had been walking around through the streets together.  
"Where is that bloody demon when you need him," Ciel hissed. "Can we at least sit down for a bit?" He spoke. His feet had gotten tired of walking for about two hours.  
"Fine," Alois muttered, slightly annoyed. _He isn't fit at all, he's probably lazy as hell. _

**[**_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, next will be on_ soon~**]**


	2. Final

**And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her skies [**Damien Rice – The blower's daughter**]**

The warm breeze blew through the hair of multiple people walking along the two young earls, sitting right next to each other. It was slowly getting warmer outside, not too warm, but slowly it did. The blonde boy closed his eyes when the wind started to blow again, some petals falling against his rosy cheeks, causing him to smile slightly. The blue-haired one sighed as he stood up again.  
"Let's go, I am already done shopping and it's your fault."  
Alois pouted slightly when hearing the words. How incredibly cold of him to say such a thing while he was having so much fun!  
"But I'm not so I'll continue and you are going to join me whether you want to or not." He stood up as well, took the other's arm again and pulled him along.  
"NO, ALOIS, I DO NOT WANT TO," he yelled and pulled away his arm from the other's hand. "I don't want to shop, I don't want you to take me along and I don't even want to see you," he added with an obvious frown. How annoying, this blonde only got in the way. That stupid pest.  
Alois looked at Ciel, blinking a couple of times in surprise.  
"I-I thought you had fun too," he muttered, pouting.  
"Not even a _bit._"  
The older of the two took a step forward and held the bluenette's collar.  
"I don't want you to be mean to me, don't be mean to the one who's going to own you someday," he hissed. "You might regret it when the time is there, don't you think?"  
He pulled Ciel nearer, grinning when he heard the loud beating of his heart. "Afraid, Phantomhive?"  
"...No, I'm not afraid of you," he lied. It was hard to notice whether he was lying or not, he had gotten quite good at it lately. He barely did anything different.

"That's a shame," Alois whispered, leaned in and pressed his lips against Ciel's. Ciel struggled slightly, tried to push him away, vain. He refused to kiss the blonde back, all he did was close his eyes and let it happen. Alois was stronger than he was, it was useless to struggle. He felt the other's sweet tongue running along his and at that exact moment he couldn't think anymore. Slowly he started to kiss back, he could impossibly refuse this. He felt grinning lips against his own and let out a soft sigh himself. He felt the grip on his collar loosen, then quickly pulled away while pushing Alois off him.  
"Why did you kiss me?!"  
"You kissed me back, you liked it."  
"That was not my question, why did you kiss me, moron?!"  
"Because I want you, Ciel. I want you here, I want you now, I want you to be mine," Alois spoke, grinning the entire time.  
"Well, I don't want you, I don't want to be yours and I never will. There is not a chance I'll ever like you, _ever, _do you understand?"  
Alois remained silent. The respond he had gotten, it hurt. He didn't expect such an answer after being kissed back. He looked down to his heels. His lower lip trembled slightly.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered. When he looked up again, Ciel had already left.

**[**_Well this was bad. I tried and I hope you were able to enjoy it at least a little~_**]**


End file.
